Connected
by Tara Jessica
Summary: Aku punya satu keinginan. Akan kukorbankan nyawaku hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Lima menit saja, untuk mengatakan padanya, kalau aku mencintainya. Dan andai saja, itu bisa terjadi. Read and review, please


Salah satu 'hasil' yang bisa kudapatkan di sela-sela kesibukanku. Maaf bila tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi dan kesalahan yang masih bertebaran. Sungguh, saya sangat menghargai pendapat anda semua. Enjoy and Thanks. Leave your review guys! :)

Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Malam hari, gelap.<p>

Sakura memandang ke arah luar jendela apartemennya, menatap langit malam yang gelap. Tak ada satupun bintang disana, yang ada hanya kegelapan. Sakura mendesah kecil menyadari apa yang dilakukannya sebenarnya sia-sia. Dalam hati Sakura merasa sangat lelah karena harus menunggu, sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Dalam sebuah Perang Dunia Ninja yang ke 4, Sakura hampir merasakan bahwa hidupnya dalam penantiannya telah sia-sia. Di saat itu, ia mendengar kabar kalau Sasuke mati. Pergi. Sakura tak tahu apa penyebabnya, yang ia tahu, Sasuke telah mati.

Dalam sebuah keseharian setelah keadaan mulai kembali pulih di Konoha, Sakura merasa dirinya kosong. Seolah tak ada jiwa yang mengisi tubuhnya. Ia merasa hampa dan dingin. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Sakura meminta pada Tsunade untuk diberikan sebuah misi yang akan membawa jauh dari Konoha untuk beberapa waktu. Setidaknya hingga semusim. Ia berkata bahwa Tsunade, kalau dirinya butuh suatu ketenangan. Sakura telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia tak akan menghianati Konoha dengan pergi meminta misi untuk pergi dari Konoha. Yang Sakura ingin mereka mengerti, Sakura ingin melepaskan beban pikiran. Walaupun pada awalnya Tsunade menolak dan akan menawari Sakura untuk beristirahat beberapa waktu di Suna dengan penjagaan Gaara tanpa sebuah misi. Tapi Sakura membantah, rasanya tidak benar kalau seperti itu. Sakura akan merasa kalau dirinya memang ingin meninggalkan Konoha. Dan cukup waktu hingga beberapa hari berdebat dengan Tsunade, akhirnya wanita berambut pirang itu menyetujuinya.

Sakura kembali mendesah. Sudah satu musim ia lewati, dan minggu lalu ia baru saja pulang ke Konoha, sayangnya Sakura merasa dirinya belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Bayang-bayang Sasuke dalam pikirannya tak pernah bisa pergi begitu saja. Seolah Sasuke memang harus ia pikirkan. Sakura merasakan sebuah kejanggalan ketika ia kembali. Entah karena apa, si cerewet Naruto tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, kalau mereka dalam keadaan berdua, Naruto selalu bercerita padanya tentang Sasuke, yang jujur membuat Sakura sulit untuk melupakan Sasuke. Namun kali ini Naruto tak pernah kembali menyinggung nama Sasuke Uchiha sedikitpun. Bahkan yang lain. Seperti Ino, Hinata ataupun Shikamaru. Mereka hanya diam. Tapi pada suatu siang, Sakura benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Saat itu, siang hari, dimana Shikamaru sedang mengajar tim-nya. Di jam makan siang, ia dan Ino sengaja membuat janji untuk makan Kedai Ichikaru. Pada awalnya, Sakura tak merasakan keanehan apapun, kecuali melihat cara Ino berbicara yang tampak berhati-hati. Seolah tak ingin kelepasan berbicara seperti waktu-waktu yang dulu.

Sakura tak menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut. Ia hanya diam dan kembali memakan ramennya dalam diam.

Sakura yakin pada dirinya sendiri, walaupun ia tengah berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada ramennya, ia bisa mendengar kasak-kusuk yang terdengar di dalam kedai. Seperti suara Naruto yang terdengar berisik seperti biasa tengah berbicara dengan Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum ketika merasa keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya. Bukan karena hal lain, tapi karena Sakura merasa akhir-akhir ini Naruto bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari biasanya. Walaupun sifat murni berisiknya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Sakura cukup tertarik dengan pembicaraan Naruto bersama Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia merasa lebih baik?" Kakashi bertanya pada Naruto. Matanya yang lesu seperti biasanya sedikit tersirat kekhawatiran ketika Sakura melirik Kakashi yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya bersama Ino.

"Tenang saja,_sensei._ Dia baik-baik saja. Walaupun dia masih belum sadar. Tsunade-_sama _terus memeriksa keadaannya akhir-akhir ini. Katanya masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Teme akan bangun."

Sakura menghentikan makannya sejenak ketika mendengar kata '_teme'_ yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sakura ingat, dulu Naruto berkata padanya kalau dia dan Sasuke memiliki nama panggilan yang unik. Yah, walaupun katanya Sasuke kurang suka dengan panggilannya, Sasuke tetap menyetujuinya. Panggilan 'Dobe' untuk Naruto dan 'Teme' untuk Sasuke. Sakura menelan ludahnya ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan pembicaraan mereka yang terdengar berbisik-bisik. Bahkan Sakura berani bertaruh kalau Kakashi berbicara sambil melirik ke arahnya berulang kali, walupun Kakashi tak selalu tertangkap basah. Jadi ada apa ini ? maksud dari _'dia belum sadar?'_ dan bagian '_katanya masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Teme bangun.'_

Kami-sama, Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.-

Dan sejak saat itu, Sakura mulai menginginkan penjelasan mengenai acara 'menguping' pembicaraan Naruto dan Kakashi di Kedai Ichikaru. Kemarin lusa, Tsunade baru memberitahunya mengenai 'Teme' di perbincangan Naruto. Tsudane berkata padanya kalau Sasuke dalam keadaan belum sadar sejak Sakura mendengar kabar 'Kematian Sasuke'. Tsunade juga menjelaskan kalau Sasuke memang hampir mati, tapi setelah merasakan kalau Sasuke masih mempunya tekad untuk hidup, Tsunade berusaha menghidupkannya kembali. Dalam keadaan ini, Sasuke terlihat sangat lemah, bahkan belum tersadar dalam komanya. Dan hal itu yang membuat Sakura merasa senang dan sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia senang karena mengetahui Sasuke masih hidup, tapi dia juga sedih karena mengetahui kalau kemungkinan Sasuke untuk kembali membuka mata sangatlah tipis. Bisa dikatakan saat ini, Sasuke berada di situasi 'bertahan hidup'.

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, menatap sebuah buku harian bersampul coklat yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya. Buku harian Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura tak percaya kalau Sasuke juga menulis sebuah buku harian.

Dalam napas yang berat, Sakura meraih buku itu dan mulai kembali membaca sebuah halaman dan tulisan yang sama sejak kemarin.

_ Semalam, aku bermimpi tentangnya. Haruno Sakura._

_ Aku bermimpi nantinya, disaat semua masalah ini selesai, aku akan mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Tanpa Sakura berada disisiku. Aku tahu aku merasakannya, dan itu seperti nyata. Aku akan mati, tanpa bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Dalam sebuah kesempatan, aku sempat berfikir untuk kembali ke Konoha dan Sakura. Melupakan segala perasaan dendamku yang membuncah setiap saat. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa. Ambisiku untuk membalas dendam jauh lebih kuat dari segalanya._

_ Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkannya, bahkan dia selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpiku, mimpi yang sama. Membuatku semakin merasakan kalau hal itu akan terjadi pada akhirnya. Dan aku takut. Aku sangat takut._

_ Aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkan Sakura yang dulu selalu menemaniku, selalu menyayangiku. Aku merasa tak terarah ketika menjauh darinya. Seperti dilema, atau semacamnya._

_ Aku memang seorang pengecut. Aku sangat pengecut untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya, terlebih ketika aku pergi, dia mencegahku. Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan aku hanya berkata 'Terima kasih'. Aku tahu, dia merasa bingung dengan jawabanku, seolah tak memberi sebuah jawaban yang jelas. Tapi jujur, sulit untuk mengatakannya._

_ Kata 'Aku Mencintaimu' terasa sulit meluncur. Bahkan hingga kini, hampir tiga tahun aku pergi dan perasaanku masih sama. Jauh lebih kuat. Aku selalu menangisi nasibku setiap malam, aku terlalu lemah. Aku selalu mencoba membalas dendam, tapi aku tak punya tekad yang benar-benar kuat. Serasa kalau seluruh kehidupan yang kujalani adalah sebuah sandiwara dari sebuah topeng dingin Uchiha Sasuke. Aku selalu mencoba menutup diri, bahkan dari-nya. _

_ Aku punya satu keinginan. Akan kukorbankan nyawaku hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Lima menit saja, untuk mengatakan padanya, kalau aku mencintainya. Dan andai saja, itu bisa terjadi._

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau tahu, aku menunggumu untuk segera membuka mata, tapi kenapa kau belum melakukan juga. Bukalah matamu, dan kau akan membuatku bahagia. Kau tahu, melihat dirimu seperti ini, membuatku sangat sakit. Rasanya begitu sesak. Itu sakit sekali.

"Ingat? Kau menulis di buku harianmu kalau kau akan mengorbankan nyawamu hanya untuk bertemu denganku dalam waktu lima menit saja. Kau tahu, aku pasti akan memarahimu kalau kau sudah bangun sekarang. Mana boleh seperti itu? Bahkan sekarang kau bisa bertemu denganku setiap saat tanpa memberikan nyawamu. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku bersumpah akan amat sangat membencimu, Sasuke-_kun._"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan lesu. Sudah berapa kali ia harus berbicara sendiri. Toh percuma saja, Sasuke tak akan mendengarkannya. Walaupun begitu, Sakura tetap selalu melakukannya, berharap kalau nantinya Sasuke akan mendengarnya. Sakura menunduk, meraih telapak tangan Sasuke dan mengecupnya. Pelan dan dalam, dengan air mata yang menetes begitu saja. Dia selalu seperti ini. Lemah dan sakit disaat melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Rasanya sangat sakit.

Sakura mendongak, dan menatap Sasuke yang masih menutup matanya. Bibirnya bergetar, namun dia akan mengatakannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun._"

Dan entah karena suatu keajaiban atau apa, Sakura melihat bibir Sasuke bergetar. Dan menggumamkan sebuah nama. Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah. Tapi Sakura sangat bahagia, suatu kemajuan. Sakura yakin Sasuke akan bisa bertahan dan kembali hidup. Untuknya.


End file.
